The Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by anonymous1222
Summary: When Haruhi learns the truth behind John Smith from an old video, she starts to believe that Kyon's the interesting being she's been looking for all these years. But as Haruhi becomes increasingly convinced that Kyon isn't normal, chaos ensues worldwide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you enjoy this. It's my first Haruhi fic. Please Review.

xxxxxXXxxXXxXXxXxxXxxx XxxX XXXX

Chapter 1

It was a particularly rainy Sunday and I was stuck in my room. I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind, half expecting Haruhi to call at any moment to say something like, "Club meeting at my house in five minutes. If you're late, it's the death penalty," only to hang up before she even tells me where she lives.

As much as I hate to admit it, I had begun to dread the days when the SOS Brigade didn't meet. Normally this wasn't an issue with Haruhi Suzumiya—that girl always seemed to have something planned for every free moment—but on days like this, even she would think twice about wandering around the city looking for Time Travelers, Aliens, and Espers.

I chuckle a bit at the thought. It's funny to think that after all that searching coupled with her sheer determination that she hasn't noticed that each of those have been right under her nose this entire time. But it's for the best. As repetitious as it can be, it surely beats the possible consequences of Haruhi finding out the truth behind the members of the SOS Brigade.

Well, excluding me, of course. Normal everyday Kyon just has to worry about making sure Haruhi doesn't get too bored with the world.

Oh how naïve I'd been with that kind of thinking. Because it would be on this stormy Sunday that I would discover just how important my life was to the stability of the world that Haruhi Suzumiya created.

The Revelation of Haruhi Suzumiya

I look out bedroom window at the dark sky and sigh; "This storm isn't going to stop any time soon." I walk over to my desk, take a seat, and lay my head down on top of a small stack of books. "All my homework's done, I left that book that Nagato left me at school, and my little sister had claimed the TV downstairs.

I fold my arms in front of my and wrap them around my face, shielding it from the chilly air. "I guess who could get started on that," I push myself up, reach into my bag, and pull out a laptop that I had taken from the clubroom. Haruhi would probably be mad that I brought it home, but she wanted me to work on the website, so it's not like I had much of a choice.

I figured I had three options.

Option 1: Say you'll finish it over the weekend, then come in on Monday and tell her you forgot. This would likely result in a scolding, a penalty, and I would still have to website.

Option 2: Tell her to do it herself. For speculation on what response this would entail, please see Option 1.

Option 3: Grit my teeth, take a laptop home, and get it done. End result: Haruhi would yell at me for taking one of the laptops for the weekend, but at least I wouldn't have to stay late at school to work on the website.

Reluctantly, I open the laptop and turn it on. As it loads, I pick up a sweatshirt off the floor and put it on. These rainy days are always so cold.

I sit back down and open the website, but as I prepare to edit the homepage the mail icon in the top right corner of the screen pops up saying, "You've got mail."

"That's odd, the sites been pretty inactive lately," well, to be honest, that's not too much of a shocker, but in the past few weeks our counter had only gone up because of Haruhi's constant refreshing. Besides, who would be sending us messages?

I click on the icon and start reading the message:

"Dear Kyon," damn it, for once can't someone use my real name? I mean it's not like it's hard to spell or anything it's just…ugh, great, now I'm arguing to myself.

I continue reading:

"Your group has always interested me. I find it amazing how you manage to keep Miss Suzumiya entertained to well. I think it's great that what you have done has allowed the world to remain in relative stability."

I lean closer toward the screen. This isn't some spam email, this person knows about us:

"However, our organization does not seek stability. We desire only data. And in order for us to collect data we need certain things to happen."

Images of my traumatizing experience with Asakura in the classroom pop into my head. This person couldn't possibly be thinking of something like that, could he?

"At first we believed that your removal would be sufficient action toward getting Miss Suzumiya to demonstrate her powers, however upon reviewing the incident that happened between you and the Humanoid Data Interface who you knew as Ryoko Asakura, we have decided upon using more humane means."

This is bad—I can feel the sweat rolling down my back—if I don't think of something fast, something really bad could happen.

"You needn't worry. We will not intentionally place you or any of your friends in danger, and considering your relationship with Miss Suzumiya it is unlikely that you have much to worry about in the event that she does something drastic."

What is this guy up to? Come on, I need to know what you're doing so I can figure something out. I scroll down to the bottom of the page:

"If you follow the link below, you will see how it is we plan to affect Miss Suzumiya's actions. But before you click it, please know that we wish no harm upon you or Miss Suzumiya. We simply believe that sitting idly by is no longer the proper course of action."

I look below and see the link leading to a youtube video. What could have possibly been filmed that would cause Haruhi to use her powers?

I click the link. Even when the page loads I still have no clue as to what the video's about. The title simply says "A message for Haruhi Suzumiya." I click play.

As the video buffers my heart starts pounding. What if this person is for real? …no, that's impossible. Itsuki or Nagato's people would have done something about it…

But as the video continues to load I start shaking. This is really getting to me…

And as the video starts I feel as if my heart has stopped beating—Fireworks, a huge display of fireworks.

"No, it can't be," I assure myself, "it's impossible."

But then the camera cuts to a new scene and all of my worst fears come in to realization. I see a student of North High marking a field with strange hieroglyphs as a young girl watches."

"Shit," I exclaim as I jump for my cellphone, "I have to call Nagato." I go to my contacts and call her. I hold the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I hurriedly put my rain jacket on.

"Hello." Nagato's dry tone comes through the receiver and I quickly reach up and grab the phone, pressing it hard to my ear, "Nagato, we have an emergency. Someone posted a video on youtube that shows me helping Haruhi when we traveled back in time."

"What is the account name," she says calmly, but the lack of a pause before she started speaking shows me that she is genuinely worried, "I will try and delete the video before Miss Suzumiya watches it."

"It's 20A16U8I," under normal circumstances I'd take a shot at how unoriginal a screen name like that is, but now is certainly not the time for that, "Hurry."

I make my way down the stairs when Nagato responds, "I have deleted the video, but based on the time it has been posted and considering you were not the first person to see it, there is a likelihood that Miss Suzumiya has already watched it."

"What are the chances of that?" I ask nervously.

"86.66 percent."

Crap, "Nagato, stay on the line, I'm going to—" I open the door and freeze at the sight before me. "Haruhi…" I say. I end the call and let my arm fall.

She's staring at me, drenched, but she doesn't have her usual mischievous look in her eyes. She's staring at me with an expression like that of a child after he finds out that Santa doesn't exist. "Haruhi, are you okay?" Maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe she just wants to talk…oh who am I kidding?

"John Smith…" and that confirms it. She knows that I am the same person as the high schooler from her past.

I clench my cellphone as tight as I can.

"All this time…after all the searching we had done, you were right there the entire time?"

That look on her face; I've seen that look in countless movies. It always shows up when some horrific detail about the protagonist's past is revealed to his love interest. What should I say? Is there anything I could say to convince her that I wasn't there three years ago? "Yeah," great job, Kyon. If there was a way out of this, you've surely messed that up now.

For a few seconds we stand in silence; the only sounds to be heard are coming from the show my sister is watching in the other room, and the splatter of the rain around us. But as I open my mouth to say something, Haruhi lurches forward a hugs me tightly causing the rain from her clothes to cover my jacket and drip onto the floor of my house.

She must be taking this hard. I put my hand on her head and gently pull her in. I guess it's best if I just let her cry it out.

"I'm so happy?" wait, what?

"What did you say?" I gently push her away, holding her by the shoulders and arms length. That look I mentioned earlier has been replaced with one of complete and utter excitement, not unlike the expression she wore when she first told me she was starting the SOS Brigade.

"This is the most amazing thing ever," she tells me. She shrugs my hands off her shoulders and closes the door. "To think, all this searching we've done and the answer has been right under my nose the entire time."

Wait, she couldn't have figured out about the others, could she? Knowing her, I wouldn't put it past her if she simply thought back to when she laughed off my revelation of such facts. "Look, Haruhi, I don't know what you think you know, but—"

"And to think," she cuts me off—great, at this rate I'll never be able to get her to drop any suspicions she has about the others, "this entire time you, ordinary, average Kyon, was actually John Smith: an alien who traveled back in time to see me. Or wait…you could be an Esper who decided to go back in time to help me three years ago."

Wait…WHAT?

XXX XXxxxxXxxXXXx xXxxXxxxxxXxxXXXxxXXXXxX xXxXxx x x xXx X

I hope you enjoyed. More chapters coming soon. Please review, it helps me make the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

The situation? I'm sitting on the floor outside of my bedroom across from the door while an incredibly attractive classmate is changing in that very room at this very instant. Why is this an issue? The answer is plain and simple: the girl just happens to be the Haruhi Suzumiya. And right now I don't know what's driving me more insane: the fact that she believes me to be the "strange" being she's been looking for, or that a naked Haruhi is standing in my room. Honestly, this sort of predicament should be outlawed.

The door flies open and there stands Haruhi in my gym uniform, smiling wider than I'd have ever thought possible for a human, "Okay," she says energetically, "come on in."

Like I need an invitation for my own bedroom. But before I can walk in on my own volition she grabs my wrist and drags me inside, closing the door behind us and locking it. It's almost like we're back in the clubroom.

Thinking of the clubroom makes me think of the laptop lying on my desk. Crap, Haruhi'll be pissed if she notices that.

"So," she says as she lets go of my wrist and takes a seat on my bed, "spill it, what are you?" she leans forward like a child waiting for her best friend to reveal a secret.

Okay, just take it nice and easy. All you have to do is convince her that you're not what she thinks you are, "Look, Haruhi—"

"I mean," she interrupts—big shock; even when she thinks she's found something she won't let me speak, "I would never have imagined that you were the weird one," don't call me weird, "if anyone I would have expected Yuki wouldn't be a normal human being—she's too quiet."

"Look Haruhi—"

"But to think," she stands up and walks over to the window and closes the blinds (not that it matters, with the rain it's not much darker than it was), "it was you. So, what was it?"

"What was what?"

"What was it that made you contact me?"

Okay, think…maybe if I tell her it was her hair she'd realize I'm just an ordinary human. Even Haruhi wouldn't believe something that farfetched, "Actually it was your hair."

"You mean the different hairstyles and colors of ties was what did it?" she said enthusiastically. Crap, I forgot about that. "You know, that explains my dream where you told me that ponytail's turn you on."

Wait, dream? Is she talking about the closed-space incident? Wait, that means, "Haruhi, you have to listen—"

"Kyon, it's okay."

"No, dammit, it's not okay. I'm not—"

"I get it," she starts slowly walking toward me, "if your superiors found out that you revealed your identity to me you'd get in a lot of trouble, wouldn't you?"

"No, that's not—"

"So don't worry," dammit, why can't she just let me speak for once? "I won't tell anyone about this." She stops right in front of my. "And I understand you're probably being watched, so after this, I promise not to talk about it."

"Haruhi…" I don't know what to say now. Is this okay? Will letting her think I'm out of the ordinary keep everything in balance?

"But Kyon," she closes the gap and hugs me, nesting her head against my chest. I can feel her breasts pushing into me….this is unbearable, "there was more to that dream than ponytails." Oh no, not more on that. Whether or not it was really a dream, I've been trying to shove that memory out of my head since the night it happened. "So," she looks up; her smile is gone, and she has a look in her eye that almost seems like it's screaming for her to do something, "what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of me knowing?"

"Well," what do I think? I mean, it's not like she really knows what's really going on, "I guess as long as you don't tell anyone about it, there shouldn't be any trouble."

"Really?" she shouts excitedly and the smile returns to her face. She breaks the hug and throws her fists in the air triumphantly, "Yes! This is the greatest day of my life."

I walk over to the window and push the shades aside. It's still raining, but more importantly it doesn't look as if the world has changed at all. My room still looks the same…I guess this might just work out.

"It's not clearing up outside, do you need to borrow an umbrella?"

"What, you're sending me home already?"

"Look, my parents are out, and if they find out about this—"

"When are they getting back?" she interrupts me.

"Tomorrow, but if my sister notices that you stayed over—"

"Then we'll just have to leave extra early tomorrow," again with the interrupting. Why can't she just let me finish a sentence for once? "We have to run to my house to get my uniform. We'll just have to wake up a few minutes earlier." We, we, we. Why is she lumping me in with her? But, then again, I would get to see her house for the first time.

"I could just throw you out." I tell her bluntly.

"Oh please, you would never do something like that." I find it amazing how Haruhi has gone from completely revering me to treating me like normal in the span of ten minutes.

We stand in a staring contest for a few seconds before I finally cave, "Okay, fine, you can stay. I'll go get a futon." It's times like this where I wish we had a guest bedroom.

"No worries, I can sleep right here," she sat down on the bed and smiled up at me.

"Well, I'll still need somewhere to sleep," I head for the door, but I suddenly feel Haruhi's hand grab my wrist.

"Why?" I turn around and she's smiling, "just sleep here with me. The bed's big enough for two."

I have to say it's tempting, but I can't let her get to me like that, "That's ridiculous. I'm getting the futon." I break free of her wrist, walk to the door, unlock it, and walk down the hallway to the closet.

This is ridiculous. If my parents find out about this, I'm screwed. Hell, if anyone finds out about this…let's not think about that now.

I grab the futon from the closet and make my way, with some difficulty, back to my room where I set up the futon and get ready to sleep. Haruhi's already in bed; I guess all that excitement finally wore her out.

I close my eyes and just as I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness something else decides to slip into my futon and latch onto me. "You've got to be kidding me," I open my eyes and look to my side to see Haruhi holding me tightly in her sleep. "I know you're not asleep yet," she lets a little snore escape and I decide to let it go. I know better than anyone that once she makes up her mind there's no stopping her. Besides, I have to admit, she does look cute when she's like this.

Wait…I look across the room and notice that my desk light is still on. "Haruhi, I have to get the light," I say, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. But before I can free myself, the lightbulb flickers and goes out with a small pop. Thanks a lot, Haruhi. I lie back down and close my eyes.

This is going to be a long night…..

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Conflict, Mystery, and Hilarity away ye who continue reading.

Please review


End file.
